


I'm Sorry

by jayceisNOTonfire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And ends up screwing you so hard, And really sad and angsty I'm sorry, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ronin Clint Barton actually comforts you instead of killing you, Shit's gonna get dark as hell, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayceisNOTonfire/pseuds/jayceisNOTonfire
Summary: It had been twelve weeks since the decimation, and you had been seeking shelter out in the heart of Tokyo after you lose your family to Thanos. But one night with a hooded assassin will change everything.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Kudos: 11





	I'm Sorry

Patter. Patter. 

You had spent most of the evening listening to the sound of the rain falling from the roof, as the sky had began to darken over time. The sun settling behind the clouds, and the moon slowly rising in its place. You had been seeking shelter in a small shack in the heart of Tokyo after the events of the Decimation, and for a big city it was nice and quiet. Not having to bump into people and apologize profusely without having them to demand you compensate for them because of your misdeeds. Though ever since Thanos had successfully removed half of the universe with just a snap of the finger, you had been on the run. Not because you sided with the enemy. But rather because you needed a place to run to from all the chaos. 

To call it home. That's what you needed most. Was a home that you would be proud to walk into. Eventually, something pulls your focus from the peaceful patters the rain had left on the roof to quickly look up. 

Fighting. Gunshots. Shouting in Japanese. 

'Good god..' You thought. This was exactly what you needed. This had become a new normal for you. Laying down only to listen to the violence outside in the city. Since soldiers and police had also vanished with them, people had been taking matters into their own hands. Even one particular figure in general was taking the matter very well. 

Deciding to investigate, you get up and put your shoes on which were by the door. You then leave the shack to then suddenly stop when you stepped down on one stair, as you felt you stepped on something terrible.

You take back your foot and then looked. The side of your shoe had red liquid stained on it. Which meant only one thing. 

He was here. Wiping out all of these criminals that meant nothing to him, even those he felt did not deserve to live in the new world which you are now aware of. 

Quickly moving his victim's body aside into the alleyway, you felt a pair of eyes follow you. Every step you take. Every move you make, he would be watching. Then after you go back in, you close the door, making sure you had locked it. You peek your eye out on the little peephole to even double check. All clear. You take one last look around before taking one more step forward, away from the door. 

"Never thought I'd find you here." A deep yet husky voice sounds off, startling you as you quickly stand and turn around, but not before you fell over and he comes over to pin you on the floor, his body pressing against yours harshly. His eyes shot down on you, tightening his hold on your wrists with one hand while the other pressed against your mouth to shush you from your screams that attempted to escape your lips. For you both were on the run and if anyone heard your screams, they would take him away.

"W-Who are you...?" You stuttered out loud but it only came off as a whimper after he removed his hand from your mouth. Maybe he could help you. Since you were rather lost yourself. And you lost what you thought was most precious to you. 

"I would have thought you'd known by now. By how many times I've been watching you." The voice came yet again but this time, he nestled his face near your ear. His hot breath hit near your jaw every time he spoke. You shiver a bit biting your lip looking at him. He watched you every day, when you would rise. And every night, when you would fall, he watched you.

Eventually, the two of you reached over to an empty room where there was a bed and such. He then backed off from you before undoing his jacket and then taking off his shirt. Your body trembles a bit at the action before you take the time to lure your eyes in on the man who was in front of you. He had a rather muscular build and he had a tattoo sleeve of a skeletal samurai that ended by wrapping around at his forearm, followed by several scars. Presumably done by the ones who had trained him. He then took one of your wrists and pulled you to his height, so you were meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just... I know what it's like. Losing everything, being forced to run away from it all. I know you've lost someone too." He said, the harshness in his voice now gone. It was oddly compassionate. "I want to help you, Y/N. I want to make your pain and trouble go away. If you can allow me to make it happen I will." 

You looked at him before lacing your fingers together, and resting your forehead gingerly against his. "I'll allow you to help me... If you tell me who you are.." You said quietly while shaking. Whether if it was from the heat this man's body was bringing you, or whether if you were soaked from being out in the rain, you might have needed it. Though you may soon end up regretting that offer. Because it didn't seem like he would tell you. 

With a sigh, he then looked at you, his thumb rubbing on your hand. "My name is Clint Barton. I was an Avenger. And I'm deeply sorry for the loss of your family." With this confession, you start to tear up. You were tearing up not just because he apologized... But because he understood you. He understood your pain of grief and loss. Then him seeing you tear up this way was hard not for him to cry too. You both had experienced some deep hardships. Gently pulling you in for an embrace, he held you tightly. You buried your face in his shoulder in silent tears. "Please Clint.. You don't need to feel sorry for me or do anything... You have a job to do..-" 

"Yes. I may have a job to do. But that can wait until morning. Right now... I want to help you grieve this loss." Clint said softly before pulling away and you looked, feeling his cold-ish hand press against your cheek. "Let me take you tonight. Please... You don't need to go through this alone." He pleaded with a whisper inches near your lips. You could only respond by gently bringing your lips to his closing the gap, shutting your eyes gently as some tears fell down your face. Clint didn't hesitate to wipe your tears away with the hand he was holding your cheek from before his free hand slid up your side gently. 

With a hushed moan, you two would fight for dominance before Clint eventually won, forcing his tongue into your mouth. Oh fuck, the urgency he needed from you, what you needed from him... It was starting to be too much. The kiss only ended up being messier and hungrier. Urgent for something more. Swiftly taking your shirt off, Clint immediately began to attack your neck, while fiddling with your bra. You bite your lip as you tilt your head for him. Your body was giving into him so fast.

"Fuck Y/N.. I need you and you're not making it easy.." Clint growled softly trailing bruising kisses and bites down your neck all the way down to your collarbone. He literally abused the spots that were making you feel weak, causing you to yelp a bit when he was leaving his mark. Only this made him smirk at you. God how he loved hearing you.. Imagine how sexy it would be just screaming or cursing his name. 

"Goddammit... Just tell me what you want." He retorted again before he takes the time to bare you and himself. You could only look up at him in awe. The square plates of his pectorals...The V of his hips.. The size and how hard his dick was. Everything about him was so perfect. And yet you wanted him to fuck you senseless. Until you could barely walk.

"I want you to fuck me." Those six words that just came out of your mouth caused the man hovering over you to smirk, before flipping you on your stomach and suddenly starting to slip into you. You bit your lip as he loosened his fingers around your hair and pulled you to where you were almost facing him. "Tell me," He started with a hard thrust. "If I'm hurting you," He thrusts hard again and you whimpered. "Because once I start I will not stop until I get what I want." He warned you as you nodded softly. He continued with this pace just to allow you to get used to it. "Shit, Clint.. I think I-" 

"Stop. Don't even think about it," Clint growled as an order before he moved quicker. "You are not coming early. And I will fucking guarantee you that." He whispered against your shoulder before he bites down roughly to mark you once again, digging his nails into your ass. You yelp a bit feeling his teeth sink into your flesh. Oh fuck, Clint...

After a while of literally hammering into you from this angle, Clint suddenly flips you so you are on your back. This time, you were facing him, and you knew for sure this would go the same way. You squeaked, which was a sign you needed time to get used to the new angle, which Clint allowed until you nodded at him, noting you were comfortable enough to let him continue. He then continued his rough and emotional pace. Fucking hell, even you knew that Clint needed you. You could tell just by looking into his painful looking eyes as he continued to fuck you into oblivion. 

Suddenly, Clint's next move was rather odd. "Fuck Y/N I'm close," He warned before gripping your throat tightly which you gasped slightly as you felt him twitching inside of you. "Clint!! I-" You choked out but he only chuckled and kissed you. Just to shut you up. Then, afterwards, he pulled away from the kiss, he smirks at you, giving this demand.

"Come for me, Y/N. Scream my name." He lowly stated against your jaw ready to mark you once again. 

And just like that, you came undone. Even though Clint choked you into screaming. He soon followed suit before slowly slipping out of you, laying down on his back. You could hear his heavy pants before he pulled you into his arms. 

"I'm sorry Y/N. Did I hurt you?" Clint asked gently tracing the marks he created, even starting at your jaw and then finally ending at your shoulder. You smiled a bit and shook your head. "No. I wasn't exactly used to it, but other than that, I'm okay. Still functioning well." You chuckled softly which earned a chuckle from him. 

"Hey.. Thank you." You said softly to him, gently taking his hand and he only smiled, interlocking his fingers with yours in response. "Get some rest. I'll be here." 

You smiled a bit before you finally drifted off to sleep, as the rain pattering from the roof had significantly calmed down from earlier. Clint smiled and kissed your head before he fell asleep holding you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut with Clint/Ronin. XD So sorry if I messed up anything!


End file.
